


THE NEW GREAT DEPRESSION

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Lies, M/M, References to Depression, Sad and Happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ne pas se sentir bien, c'est une sensation étrange. Si on demande à Memphis ce qu'il a, il dira que c'est une maladie, une anomalie qui a grandi à l'intérieur de lui. Dont il a passé trop de temps à vouloir se débarrasser. Mais ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça.





	THE NEW GREAT DEPRESSION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/gifts).



> Crédits : The New Great Depression de The Moth & The Flame

**_T H E   N E W   G R E A T   D E P R E S S I O N_ **

** ๓ε๓ρнιѕ & нơυѕѕε๓ _  
_ **

**Inspire, laisse aller, si familier maintenant**   
**Bienvenue à la maison, cela fait longtemps**   
**Depuis que tu es venu**   
**J'étais jeune, j'ai vu ton visage**   
**Quand les lumières se sont éteintes**   
**Quand les lumières se sont éteintes**

 

Ne pas se sentir bien, c'est une sensation étrange. Si on demande à Memphis ce qu'il a, il dira que c'est une maladie, une anomalie qui a grandi à l'intérieur de lui. Dont il a passé trop de temps à vouloir se débarrasser. Mais ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça.

À la fin, il l'a compris. Il n'a pas mis de nom dessus mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller juste comme ça. C'est une part de lui. Un petit morceau qui vient parfois gâcher ses moments de joie, là où tout est censé aller bien.

Ces instants où il est en sécurité, où il ne devrait rien avoir d'autre à penser et où il reste sans voix, quelque chose de trop gros qui lui enserre le cœur. C'est une tristesse innée qu'il a su cacher au fil des années.

Il a compris que ça n'allait pas avec lui quand il était bien plus jeune. Son enfance, passée à se poser trop de questions, à profiter malgré tous ses moments où il pensait à des choses qui n'étaient pas pour les petits de son âge.

Une maturité trop jeune pour ne pas être ravageuse. Alors il a fait avec encore une fois, prétendre juste être comme les autres. Ça fait un peu mal.

Se sentir seul au milieu de la foule. Prétendre ne pas sentir la mélancolie étouffante dans son cœur. Se battre contre le sentiment de sombrer pour des choses que tous appellent plaisanteries.

Sa carrière de footballeur améliore les choses. Empire les choses. Il se découvre du talent et essaie de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Un tas de trucs. Devenir célèbre. Mais il ne fait rien de ce qu'il n'a pas déjà fait.

Prétendre ? Facile. Cacher ce sentiment vaut mieux. Les médias seraient ravis de l'apprendre et de le dévorer. Laisser passer.

Tout change au moment où il rencontre quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un avec une tristesse camouflée et qui se guérit difficilement. Au moment où il arrive à l'OL.

Houssem.

 

**Je vais bien, ne me demande pas, la vérité est**   
**Que je ne suis que cauchemar en-dessous, c'est inutile**   
**Eh bien, qui s'en soucie, la preuve est**   
**Que le monstre dans ma tête est impitoyable**

 

Memphis et Houssem fixent une amitié étrange. Ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants. Se reconnaissant. S'appréciant. Ils jouent un peu le même jeu tous les deux. Si ce n'est que l'un est plus jeune que l'autre.

Mais son coéquipier ne peut tromper son regard, il s'y reconnaît à l'intérieur. La même douleur et sensation de différence au milieu des autres.

Comme ils se comprennent, ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de mots, c'est presque magique. Au fond, est-ce qu'il se bat toujours contre cette maladie, c'est la question qu'il se pose ?

Parce que si ça fait partie de lui, il doit l'accepter d'une certaine manière. Ses yeux se ferment comme souvent, trop de pensées défilent. Il a grandi, son esprit aussi. Rien ne s'est vraiment arrangé.

Il y a beaucoup de personnes dans le monde. De gens différents qui au fond sont comme les autres puisque tout le monde est différent à sa manière. Il n'y a jamais deux être humains totalement pareils.

Mais il sait qu'il existe plusieurs se sentant pareil que lui. Et que ce n'est pas mauvais de se sentir ainsi. Est-ce une lutte qui s'achève ? 

 

— Je t'aime.

 

Ce sont des mots murmurés à son oreille et il ne sait pas comment les prendre. Il regarde Houssem du coin de l’œil, ils sont assis chez ce dernier, dans son jardin, regardant le ciel.

Des détails le frappent et encore une fois il se demande s'il ne réfléchit juste pas trop. Mais il préfère se suivre, c'est toujours comme ça.

 

— Tu es sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas juste parce qu'on est pareils ? Parce que c'est facile d'être avoir moi tant qu'on se comprend ?

 

Le plus jeune ne répond pas et, déçu mais pas surpris, il se relève et sort de la maison sans se retourner.

 

**Éveillé la nuit, se sentant mal, suis-je tout seul**   
**Se cachant loin de tous, dans la maison d'un inconnu**   
**Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ? Puis-je me croire ?**   
**J'ai besoin d'aide**

 

Ils n'en parlent jamais et ça rend Memphis malade. Au point de se reconditionner sur ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Maladie, maladie ... Tâche sombre dans sa vie. Une souffrance interne qui ne s'en va pas.

De laquelle il finit par bloquer l'accès à Houssem. Ils sont amis ? Très bien. Comme à tous ses autres amis, il n'en dit plus rien de ce problème. Mais en est-ce vraiment un ? Il est fatigué de lutter contre quelque chose dont personne ne connaît l'existence.

Il sait qu'il doit l'accepter. Après tout ce temps. Plus de quinze ans. Un mot qu'il a toujours eu peur d'employer. Une dépression.

Au final tout le monde vit avec. Les mots n'arrangent jamais rien. Il lui reste des nuits où il ne dort pas, rongé par toutes ces émotions, toutes ces pensées. Inconnu du monde. Parce que tant qu'il cache une part de lui, personne ne peut dire le connaître vraiment.

C'est triste.

Et on continue à vivre. Ce n'est jamais assez grave pour s'inquiéter. Il n'a aucune prétention à se sentir mal au point de vouloir se couper les veines, sauter par la fenêtre, en finir. Mais il a des moments où il est bas, où il chute. La remontée n'est jamais bien loin.

Il est comme ça depuis son enfance alors il sait comment gérer. Mais peut-être que son expérience fait défaut à d'autres. Houssem.

Yeux cernés, l'air maussade, tiques nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Ou il ne se cache pas comme d'habitude.

 

— Parle-moi, Memphis, dis-moi comment tu fais s'il te plaît ?

 

Suppliant. Adorable. Comment il pourrait refuser d'aider Houssem, son Houssem ? Il ne peut pas, oui.

 

**Je vais bien, ne me demande pas, la vérité est**   
**Que je ne suis que cauchemar en-dessous, c'est inutile**   
**Eh bien, qui s'en soucie, la preuve est**   
**Que le monstre dans ma tête est impitoyable**

 

Ils parlent longuement, de tout et de rien. De leurs problèmes. Et Houssem dévoile les quelques marques qui parcellent sa peau, à des endroits discrets. Trop discrets pour qu'il n'ait pas réfléchi sur où les placer.

Parce que tous les deux, ont cette grande dépression au cœur, et vivent avec. Tous les jours. La plupart des gens sont pareils, ils gardent cette tempête d'émotions en attendant que ça aille mieux et si ça ne va pas mieux alors tant pis. Ils font avec. Ils avancent.

Un sentiment amer se garde sur ces années, parsemées de moment magnifiques, entouré de personnes en tout genre.

 

— Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit aux autres ?

— Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Hous', pour ne pas être différent.

— Et moi ?

 

Ils sont étendus, allongés, éveillés avec leurs cauchemars flottant toujours quelque part dans leurs esprits. Memphis caresse doucement les cheveux de son coéquipier avec tendresse. De sa main libre, il entremêle leurs doigts.

 

— Toi c'est différent. Tu le sais comme moi. 

 

Pour une fois, ne pas être comme les autres n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Parce que ça leur a au moins permis de se connaître et de se comprendre. Sûr qu'il y a de meilleurs conditions pour ça mais ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre.

Ils vivent avec.

 

**Bienvenue la nouvelle Grande Dépression**   
**Bienvenue la nouvelle Grande Dépression**   
**Bienvenue la nouvelle Grande Dépression**   
**Bienvenue la nouvelle Grande Dépression**

 

La prochaine fois qu'ils en parlent, ils sont en train de se guérir peu à peu. Supporter le calvaire à deux, partager ces phases de hauts et de bas, ces mélancolies soudaines, ces réflexions à rallonge que personne n'a jamais écouté.

L'un comme l'autre, ils se nécessitent. Leurs blessures se réparent avec le temps et au fur à mesure, cette anomalie au milieu de leurs vies supposément parfaites se dissipe. Ils n'oublient jamais tout ce à quoi ils ont fait face.

Il reste des moments difficiles, des tempêtes où Houssem a plus que jamais envie de rouvrir ces cicatrices. Mais Memphis sait toujours être là pour lui, au petit soin. Ils s'aiment beaucoup tous les deux.

Autre qu'une dépression, qu'un sentiment d'appartenance qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé chez qui que ce soit d'autre, il y a cette joie au quotidien d'être ensemble. Et les épreuves à affronter finissent par ne plus être de si grands obstacles tant qu'ils restent tous les deux.

Ils s'embrassent. Ils font l'amour à plusieurs reprises et c'est bien ça. Ils ne baisent pas, ils font l'amour. N'éprouvant que tendresse et douceur l'un envers l'autre. Passant des étés rafraîchissants, plaisants et heureux aux hivers chaleureux, aimants et inestimables.

Est-ce que ça compte encore ? Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours malades ? Mais c'est une partie d'eux, ça a toujours été inévitables. Ils survivent, ils en parlent enfin et réapprennent correctement à ne plus être si faux, au confort de leurs émotions.

Tant que ... tant que Houssem est blotti dans ses bras, qu'ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre et se réveillent encore un jour de plus ensemble, Memphis décide que c'est suffisant.

Ils ne se sont pas encore redits leurs sentiments mutuels. Pas depuis la fois qui a précédé leur séparation. C'est certainement encore un peu délicat mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne s'impatientent pas vraiment, profitent de chaque moment ensemble.

Mais, en cette soirée, le ciel brillant d'un millier d'étoiles, annonciateur d'une nouvelle saison, il se dit que, peut-être, oui, peut-être, qu'il pourrait le lui dire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai raccourci la chanson parce que je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop long non plus ! xD Je sais, trop active ce soir ! Là, je vous ai posté un truc sur tous mes travaux actifs, c'est incroyable. Je suis un peu fatiguée, du coup, go dormir ! Je tenais à écrire sur eux parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'OS/histoires sur eux ! Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ai plus hein !  
> J'ai décidé de te faire ce petit cadeau Kinns parce que j'étais assez motivée pour écrire sur eux de nouveau et comme tu cherches des OS sur eux, en voilà un ... ;)


End file.
